


不度（五）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 22





	不度（五）

“小时候的朋友。”文星伊愣了一会，原来是问这事。

金容仙走上前扯住文星伊的领口，鼻尖差点要碰上鼻尖：“你知道她父母怎么死的吗？”

文星伊不知道金容仙为什么突然激动：“我知道，你杀的。”

“是，她父母是我杀的，”金容仙甩开文星伊，“她父母因为参与了诬陷迫害文家的计划，被灭口了。”

金容仙突然笑了起来：“你不是一直都很想知道你父母是怎么死的吗？我现在告诉你了。”

文星伊觉得这个笑很冷：“她没有参与……”

“我知道你想说什么，她那时候才八岁，完全与你父母的死无关，但她父母呢？”

就算真正的凶手还在哪里藏着，但知道真相之后吴宇恩会有什么反应，会怎么想怎么做，文星伊担不起这个风险。

文星伊突然觉得自己站不稳，她倚着墙沉默。

她知道父母是怎么死的，因为走私军火被冠上叛国罪名，在部队里的军事法庭定罪处决。她一直不相信，去查，什么都查不到。军部领导走私叛国罪加一等，却没有相关和后续的报道，她不相信，所以她还在坚持。但现在亲耳听见金容仙说出真相之后，深深的的无力感漫布全身。

不少人都应该和金容仙一样都知道真相，但他们不说，说出来又有什么用呢？真正的凶手借吴氏的手害死了她的父母，又让RBW秘密执行任务杀人灭口，这样几年后，几十年后，没人会在意了，真相就永不见天日。

“你说的对，可是我真的不忍心看吴宇恩在那种地方活着，她明明没错，她也是受害者……”文星伊眼泪往下滚无声痛哭，我明明也没错，我也是受害者，“姐姐，抱抱我。”

这天晚上文星伊像一头野兽，完全不克制费洛蒙的释放。

她放肆地冲撞金容仙的身体，指痕在金容仙的大腿，腰侧还有臀瓣。金容仙被撞得疼了，指甲划伤文星伊的后肩到后背。文星伊更加直接，一口咬上金容仙的肩。

“慢点……”金容仙“嘶”了一声，用手去推身上的文星伊。

文星伊却一步也不让，继续我行我素地抽动，金容仙推不开她。

“哈……呃啊……”金容仙被翻过身，半张脸埋在被子里，肩胛骨勾出漂亮的弧线。

文星伊一只手提起金容仙的腰，一只手按住她的肩。

金容仙为了呼吸不得不把鼻子和嘴露出来，而这个角度正好能让文星伊看见她的全部表情。

微张的唇，流汗的鼻尖，迷离的眼神，还有发丝粘在湿润的鬓角，金容仙的视线无法聚焦，她们比以往都激烈，兴奋叫喊失控，每一个动态都在无形中勾引着文星伊。

这样疯狂的文星伊和易感期又不一样，她没能完完全全被情欲支配，除了欲望，还有愤怒委屈不甘与隐忍。她在发泄，又怕真的伤到金容仙。

金容仙清楚地感受到文星伊的情绪，她不知道怎么安慰也没办法安慰。文星伊像她的父亲，偏执又坚忍，金容仙小时候仅仅见过一面就害怕了很久的军官，这会在文星伊身上看到了影子。

金容仙抓床单的双手因为过分用力而发白，她注意到落地窗没拉上窗帘，首都的夜景灯火通明，玻璃隐隐约约反射出她们的身影。

明灯，暗火。

今天的天气不好，一直阴沉沉下着小雨，金容仙眼里的雨滴打在玻璃上，又像打在她们赤裸的身上，但房间里是燥热的，她流着汗，文星伊也流着汗。

让人疯狂的情欲因为杂乱的情绪而起，因为发泄后堂皇的疲惫结束。

很久，金容仙都只能趴在床上，身后是静默无声的文星伊。当她终于有力气撑着手肘从床上爬起来的那一刻，她感觉被挡在窗外的雨落到了她身上。

金容仙把文星伊抱在怀里，她本以为六岁的孩子能知道些什么呢，过去就会慢慢忘了。可是怀里的人明明热的发烫，从眼里淌出的水怎么会这么凉？

9

金容仙发送出信息合上电脑没两秒，文星伊就从她身后抱上来：“对不起……”

她刚起床，声音有些哑。

“然后呢？”

“我会继续查下去，我想知道当年给你下达任务的人是谁。”

“哼，”金容仙发出一声“我就知道”的嘲笑，“当年我的权限不够，根本不知道是谁，现在那个档案应该被绝密保存了，我们都拿不到。”

“我们拿不到就找别人拿。”

“你是说让……”

“SM是在这方面是很专业的，黑进RBW的绝密档案库不难。”

金容仙上下打量着文星伊：“你可以啊，合着竞争对手一起偷自家的资料，禁闭室还没关够？”

“特殊情况特殊处理，”文星伊玩起金容仙的手指，“你刚刚和谁发消息呢？”

“丁辉人，她联系到一个厉害的前辈，请她帮忙找假药的证据。”

“组织里的？”文星伊怎么不知道组织里还有能让金容仙喊厉害的前辈。

“YG的。”果然是没有。

“这不是跟我差不多吗？”

“小兔崽子，你摸着良心再说一遍？”

尽管嘴上碍于RBW特工组组长的身份没同意文星伊的行为，但金容仙面对文星伊就几乎没了底线。

“联系到了？什么条件？”等文星伊出客厅吃早餐金容仙才问她。

“我之前无意间帮过一次忙，她说是还人情了。”

“SM的有这技术的人也不多，算起来就那么几个，你认识姜涩琪啊？”

“你怎么知道？”

“合理推测。”

“她说她自己一个人做不到，找她搭档一块弄，用不了几天。”文星伊端着牛奶喝，喝完了发现金容仙还盯着她。

“你说她搭档也一起？”

“嗯，怎么了？”

“文星伊，姜涩琪要欠你多大的人情啊？”SM技术一组组长也参与进来，要编理由蒙混两边就难了。

“容，我说要偷档案是很认真的，刚刚我们已经商量了解决的办法，并没有在开玩笑。”

“什么办法？”

“露出破绽，转嫁YG。”

金容仙突然觉得自己错了，以前出任务都会留一些错误的指向线索给别人，也不指向谁，反正让对方想不到这是RBW的手笔就行，现在她发现有些事情不该在文星伊面前做。

嗡――

金容仙点开手环的消息看了一眼，问文星伊：“你在会所里提我了？”

“有，说华莎是我姐让她去谈生意的，我姐又不只有你。”文星伊想蒙混过去。

“打什么马虎眼，容熙姐和华莎没有交往。”

“那是出什么事了吗？”

“不是大事，车尚贤那边有个酒会邀请了我和你一块过去。”

“庆祝合作？”

“你到底和他们谈了什么生意？”金容仙有点头疼。

“咳，本地你名下所有同类型商品门店实体上售药品，专供特权用户。”文星伊没想到安惠真跟金容仙说了吴宇恩却没说合同内容。

“你哪来的我的签名？还有我名下的门店你怎么这么清楚？”金容仙接过文星伊手上的合同，从第一张仔仔细细地翻到最后一页，甲方那一栏里赫然写着她的签名，“我没签过这签名。”

“跟你这么多年……你以为你那些产业我会放心交给外人打理吗？”

“那是我的姨母！”

“你也说过她是个不择手段牟利的商人。”

“那这签名是怎么回事？”

“四年前我就这么帮你签合同了。”

四年前她为了更好地跟文星伊搭档选择让人接管她的产业，结果四年前文星伊为了保护她的产业又统统收回自己手上打理，金容仙真的是服了文星伊，亏她干的出来。

“……想要我的钱就直说，又不是不给，要这么偷偷摸摸吗？”她一时半会不知道是该气还是该笑。

“不动产和流动资金都在你的账上，我有你的账户，要拿早就可以全部拿走了，我没想要你的钱。”文星伊从进RBW开始就是领工资的，RBW对她的培养很下功夫，但金容仙花在她身上的每一分钱她都一分未少地还回金容仙的账上。

金容仙看文星伊严肃的表情就知道她又当真了：“好，是我把工资卡交给你保管的，好不好？”

文星伊虽然知道自己又被金容仙调戏了，但脸还是发红：“我现在就可以把所有业务转接到你手上。”

“不要，”金容仙撒娇，“我都不知道我爹妈到底给了我多少产业，你要还我我没准嫌麻烦又丢给我姨母了。”

看文星伊话噎在嘴里的表情，金容仙没忍住大笑。

昨夜下雨之后早晨大雾，这会儿太阳已经升的很高，家里采光好，餐桌靠着阳台，金容仙手上还拿着咬了一半的三明治，眼睛亮亮的。文星伊很久没见金容仙笑得这么畅快了。

10

“我可以不穿那么高的高跟鞋吗？”倒不是文星伊穿不习惯，她是觉得太高的高跟鞋限制行动。

潜意识里感觉到危险因子。

“最多再低两厘米，不然没跟了。”

等金容仙和文星伊坐上金家专车之后文星伊才开口问：“你有准备接应吗？”

“你就那么期待出事？”

“晚上八点是他们交货的时间，我匿名报警了。”

金容仙猜也知道文星伊会这么干，这件事不闹大，都不知道每天会流出多少的货品，到时候罪犯手上有筹码，她们和政府就走投无路了。

“安惠真和丁辉人在场内，今天重点不在她们，会比较自由，场外还有金家的人，是以防万一的。我们来不是有什么任务，只是证明自己的清白，不到绝路就不要有什么动静，装作什么都不懂就行。”

她们哪知道绝路是什么，看看什么时候被人拿枪指着脑袋吧。

“牵连金家下水了，对不起。”

“金氏集团十年商政说一不二，没人碰的起，”金容仙轻笑一声，这点自信她还是有的。

文星伊从小就好奇，以金容仙的身份，她的父母怎么会允许她做这么危险的工作，而且为此献身还功绩无名。

“这是我的梦想，他们劝不动我，可能他们也有份不甘心。”

金家世代从商，都是为国家办事却远不比从军正当，有什么时局动荡总先受骂，有财无国最杀人心。

“那你不应该在RBW做事，当一名军人，以你的能力一定前途光明。”

“我不喜欢刻板，受限太多，再说当军人哪有当特工酷，而且真正成为特工之后会有自己的骄傲，我们也会有我们的信仰，夸张一点说就是灵魂执着追求的渴望，就像将军终其一生血洒沙场。”

“那又怎么样，我们永远当不了英雄。”

“你就是我的小英雄。”

那是文星伊第一次以她的代号圆满完成任务，金容仙当特工不做人以来说出最真心的夸奖。

从那时开始，没有任何信仰的文星伊决心要为这份信仰做些什么，就算这份信仰不属于她。

――――未完待续――――


End file.
